Immortality and Resurrection
by HorseGalFangirl9
Summary: Acacia ran away from an orphanage when she was 11 years old. Now, three years later, her past comes back to haunt her. A past she didn't even know she had. A past with secrets that could destroy everything she's ever known... including the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Immortality and Resurrection**

Chapter 1: Free Fall

**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic! Please tell me if there are any errors and I'll fix them. Flames are tolerated. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

A slight rustle in the branches. That's all it was. It could have been the wind or a falling leaf, but the Hunters of Artemis knew better. They knew that even the slightest movement could mean that an enemy was close by. They knew that it could mean danger.

Without hesitation, the group of immortal girls pointed their arrow shafts toward the tree branch where the movement had been seen.

"Do we fire?" a girl asked. She looked to be about twelve years old, with dark brown hair and pale skin. Her dull green eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"No," another girl, obviously the leader, said. She looked to be around the age of fourteen, tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. A silver circlet was braided into her hair, and the sunlight reflected off of it, giving it the impression that it was made of diamonds. "Patience is important, May. If we shoot now we give away our position."

She turned her focus back to the tree, just in time too see another, more pronounced movement in the branch. Now that she was sure that something was there, she let her arrow fly with deadly accuracy. The Hunt watched as a dark shape fell to the ground with a thud. They wasted no time in rushing over to see what it was, and most of them gasped in surprise when they saw the scene in front of them.

It wasn't a monster that they had been hunting, as they'd presumed. It was a girl. Her face was so covered with scrapes and cuts that they couldn't make out more than that. Her hair was caked with mud and twigs so it looked black, but some lighter red patches of hair proved it false. She was unconscious, probably from the long fall down. She'd miraculously fallen on a pile of leaves, so she hadn't gotten seriously hurt. An arrow was protruding out of her left shoulder, and was bleeding heavily.

"Who is that, Zoë?" a thirteen year old girl asked the leader. She eyed the fallen girl with new found curiosity and confusion.

"I do not know Phoebe," Zoë replied. She was just as confused as everyone else, but they were all looking to her for orders. She had to be a leader.

"Take this girl to camp. Get Lady Artemis. She will know what to do." A handful of the strongest Hunters gently picked the girl up and brought her in the direction of camp. Thankfully, they hadn't wandered too far, so it would only take a few minutes to return to their camp. Zoë and the others quickly followed the others.

Soon they made it back to the clearing where they had set up camp. Tents made of silver silk, curved in a crescent around the bonfire. A pack of white wolves prowled the perimeter, guarding it from harm.

"Go get Lady Artemis," Zoë hissed to May. "Make it quick"

As May hurried off, Zoë and the others put the girl down next to the bonfire. They removed her cloak, and what they saw disgusted them. Her clothes were ripped and torn, and there were incredible amounts of dried blood. The arrow wound was bleeding more than ever, and she was becoming paler by the minute.

"May!" Zoë cried in alarm. Lady Artemis needed to get there right now. The girl was going to die soon if she didn't get help, and The Hunters were useless since they didn't know if she was a demigod or not, and they didn't want her to burn up by giving her ambrosia or nectar.

Thankfully, Artemis came running out of her tent with May at her heels. She took one look at the unconscious girl and started to work right away.

"Zoë," she said. "Go get a few buckets of warm water. Phoebe, get the nectar out of my tent. She is a demigod."

Without question the Hunters went to work. Zoë got a bucket and filled it with water from the stream. She then placed it on a rock, where the sun heated it up momentarily. She came back and gave the bucket to Artemis. The goddess took it and dumped it on the girl, so the wounds were now more visible. Phoebe came back with the bottle of nectar. Artemis slowly removed the arrow from the girl's shoulder and grabbed the bottle from Phoebe. She poured it over the girl and all her wounds started to heal. Soon they had all closed up, and what that revealed was even more shocking than her cuts.

The girl had a striking resemblance to Artemis. They had the same straight, auburn hair and their facial features were very much alike. They had the same stunningly beautiful face. They even had the same expression.

"How-" Zoë began.

"Shhh!" May cut her off. "She's waking up!" And so she was. The girl groaned and winced. She then slowly opened her eyes, and several of the Hunters stumbled back. Because the girl's eyes were a unique mixture of yellow and silver that had only been seen once before.

The Hunt was looking at a girl who looked just like Artemis.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Too short? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confusion and possible shish-ka-bobs

I'm back! Sorry for the long update, but I've been quite busy. This chapter is a bit longer than chapter 1, so I hope you enjoy it. I'd also like to say that I won't be updating for the next two weeks, as I'm on vacation. I will try to update as soon as I get back.

**To the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited, I would like to say thank you! You guys really made my day.**

**Now, without further ado, here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I own Acacia and the other OCs and the plot line.**

Acacia was confused.

She'd just been minding her own business, climbing a tree to get food, and BAM! A pain flared up in her left shoulder. Then it had just been black.

She'd been dimly aware of voices and movement, but even in her semi-conscious state her focus was on the searing pain in her shoulder and the throbbing in her head. She'd then felt someone pour a liquid on her, and she'd miraculously felt better, the pain ebbing away. Then she'd woken up to a bunch of girls in matching silver clothes staring down at her. Then she'd seen the twelve-year-old girl who looked exactly like her, and she froze. Everyone was staring at her in either shock or anger, and she had no idea why. She didn't even know these people!

Like she said, she was confused.

"Who are you guys?" she demanded. All at once the girls took out weapons. Bows and knives and spears all aimed at her face. Honestly, she would have felt better if she had a piece of wood in her hand, but she didn't, and now she was going to become a shish-ka-bob. How lovely.

We could ask thou the same thing," came a reply. A girl with a silver circlet in her hair and a slightly upturned nose has spoken, and she looked ready to shoot at a moment's notice. "Why are thou here? Who are thou?"

"Whoa!" Acacia threw up her hands. "Slow down girl! Last time I checked, it was me who woke up with a wounded shoulder in the middle of a camp full of strangers with weapons pointed at me. Not to mention the mini-me over there. Now that's just disturbing."

"Keep quiet," the twelve- year old look-a-like said. "Just answer the questions. Who are you and why are you here?"

Acacia sighed. "I'm Acacia. I live in these woods. I ran away from my orphanage when I was eleven. I found refuge here."

"Is that so?" asked the look-a-like. "Are you ADHD?"

_That was random_, thought Acacia. "Yes," she answered.

"Are you dyslexic?"

"Kind of."

"Do you get attacked a lot?"

"Yeah." Acacia was wierded out now. This stranger knew more about her than anyone did, herself excluded of course. "Bear and wolf attacks are common."

"I meant if you get attacked by monsters," look-a-like said.

Acacia burst out laughing. "Do I look stupid? Monsters don't exist. Unless you're a child of course." She fixed look-a-like with a pointed glare and smirked.

"Thou is a demi-god," circlet girl stepped in. "One of thy parents is a mortal, the other a god. It is normal for them to get attacked by monsters." At these words, Acacia just laughed harder. "A god? Mortals? Oh, so what? You're _immortal_? Wow this is so cliché!"

Look-a-like slowly walked up to the girl, who managed to calm herself enough to stand upright. "You do not believe we speak the truth? You think that this is all a joke?" Her voice was eerily calm. Acacia just stared at her.

"I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt. These are my Hunters." Artemis looked at Acacia, who had doubled over once again in laughter. "Artemis?" she managed between laughs. "The goddess from Greek mythology? Okay, yeah." Cue another round of laughter. "I'm Zeus!" Acacia looked at Artemis. "You could have told me that your dog ate your identity. I would have had a better chance believing that!"

Artemis looked at circlet girl and nodded her head. With a smirk the girl sent an arrow into Acacia's thigh, causing her laughter to become screams of pain. "Ow!"

Artemis made her way to the wounded girl, who had fallen backwards on the grass. "I will not be disrespected. I recommend that you stop playing games with me Acacia, because you will be sorry."

Acacia frowned at her words. Why was she taking this so seriously? "Look," she started. "Miss Artemis Lady. I'm not playing games. I'm not a demi-god, and I definitely don't get attacked by monsters. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be leaving now." She tried to stand up, but then sat right back down. She had forgotten that she had an arrow sticking out of her thigh. These girls were so friendly.

"You are not going anywhere young lady," Artemis said. Then she seemed to think about what she'd just said. "Well, actually, yes you are." She turned to circlet girl. "Zoë, you are in charge. I will be back shortly.

Acacia looked up at Artemis with confusion. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to Olympus. I recommend you close your eyes." She placed a hand on her shoulder, and in a flash of divine light, they were gone.

**On Olympus**

Acacia blinked the dark spots from her vision. What the heck was that? Where was she? What was going on? She stumbled a few times before grabbing onto what felt like the base of a chair, but that couldn't be right. No chair stood over 2 meters off the ground.

"Who is this?" came a booming voice.

"That's just it father," said Artemis. "I don't know. She is obviously a demi-god, as she survived the nectar, but she keeps insisting she isn't. She says she doesn't know anything."

"But I don't!" Acacia exclaimed.

"She speaks the truth lil' sis'," came a voice.

"Thank you!" Acacia tried to turn to face the voice, but she was still disoriented, so she fell down.

"Snap her out of it Poseidon," ordered the booming voice. Before she could react, she was doused with a spray of ice cold water. She spit water out of her mouth and faced her attacker.

"Was that absolutely- Whoa!" she found herself stunned as she looked up at the twelve giants that were assembled before her. She recognized them from her mythology textbooks. They looked like the twelve Olympians, but that couldn't be right. They didn't exist. But there they were, right in front of her.

"Do you believe me now?" the giant version of Artemis asked. Acacia nodded her head slowly, trying not to pass out.

"Why do you look like Artemis?" someone asked. The speaker wore khakis and there were crinkles around his eyes

"Ummm…" Acacia managed to say. "I was born like this." She mentally slapped herself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

The man laughed. "Well bird-brain, she's not your daughter."

"Shut up, Poseidon," said a woman with blond hair and gray eyes.

"Silence!" A man in a pinstriped suit stood up, and it immediately fell silent. He then looked at Acacia with piercing blue eyes. "Who is your parent, girl?"

"I-I-I don't know," Acacia stuttered.

"Well then," said a man who looked like the leader of a motorcycle gang. "We'll have to force it out of her. He drew a long spear, while a matching one appeared in Acacia's hands. She gulped.

Hopefully the gods did not like Acacia-ka-bobs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confessions

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I went on vacation and I had so much catch up work it was unbelievable. Now I have my provincial exams to study for, but the workload isn't as bad so I should be able to update a bit more frequently. This chapter is very dark, but I promise that it's only this chapter and maybe the next one that will include these themes. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I own Acacia and the plot line (Some of it)

This was _not _good.

First she manages to piss off Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, then she acts like a total idiot in front of the Twelve Olympians, and _then_ she gets into a fight with a god. One that looks like a mobster!

"Okay. Let's think this through," Acacia tried to reason. "I'm a girl with an attitude problem who doesn't know what in the world is happening, and does not know how to fight." She held up her hands in surrender. "I'm honestly terrified!"

"Oh, Ares! Don't hurt her! She's just a poor, helpless girl who won't do us any good." Acacia looked up at the goddess who had just spoken. She was really pretty, but, honestly, she looked like a slut.

"Uh, thanks. I think," Acacia managed a small smile. She had never felt this vulnerable in her life, and she didn't like the feeling. Fortunately Ares decided to listen to the goddess who had spoken and the weapons disappeared. Her sense of relief was short lived when the man in the pinstriped suit looked at her and said in his deep, booming voice, "I give you one more chance to answer. Who are you?"

Acacia gulped. "I- I'm Acacia, sir. I swear I don't know who my parents are. I was raised in an orphanage, but I ran away when I was eleven. I found refuge in the woods that Artemis found me in. I was alone for three years."

Artemis spoke up. "I'll ask you again. Were you attacked by monsters?" Acacia looked away, "Yeah. A lot of them. At first I thought I was going crazy, but I realized that I was a demi god after a year or so. On contrary to popular belief, I did pay attention in mythology class. Ironically" That comment earned a few smirks.

"So why did you deny it?" Acacia was surprised by the softness in Artemis' voice. "I was scared," Acacia admitted. "I didn't know what to do or what was happening or how to deal with it." Acacia swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill over as she looked in Artemis' eyes. "I didn't want someone else thinking that I was a monster."

"What do you mean by that? Who thinks that you're a monster?" Everybody was now startled at the protectiveness in Artemis' voice. This was uncommon behavior for her when she wasn't with her Hunters. If it was possible, she was being even more protective.

Acacia was shocked as well. Surely, this couldn't be the same woman who had let someone shoot an arrow in her thigh. Surely, it wasn't the girl who had threatened Acacia minutes before. It made no sense.

"The orphanage that I went to was originally in Puerto Rico. Even though I was only four at the time, I was aware of my surroundings. I saw monsters everywhere. I tried to tell everyone, but they waved me off saying that I was just having nightmares. One night, when I was seven, the monsters attacked. People were killed and injured, but I had snuck out that night to get food, so I was the only one who came away unscathed. People called me a monster, said that I'd caused it. They sent me off to another orphanage somewhere in Phoenix. An orphanage for troubled kids.

"I stayed there for four years, dealing with the "special care" they gave me. I made some friends there, though. Ashni and Rai. They were brother and sister, and they were just like me. They believed my stories about the monsters and these weird superhuman senses that I was developing, and I believed their stories about being able to control the skies.

"I was actually happy there, but on my eleventh birthday…" Acacia trailed off, fighting back a sob. She had everyone's attention now, and they were all feeling sorry for her. A girl who could get all the Olympians to feel pitiful must have gone through a very hard time. And she had.

Acacia took a deep, calming breath. "Two men and a woman came to the orphanage one day. Ashni, Rai, and I, we didn't like them. They made us feel weird and uncomfortable. And they were interested in us. They took us in a room and locked us up. They tied my arms and legs to a wall. They gagged me so I couldn't scream. And they made me watch them torture my best friends. They didn't touch me."

Acacia stopped her story to bury her face in her hands. Tears had made their way down her face, and she tried to stop more from coming. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into a hug, and she willingly gave into it. The scent of pine needles and forest filled her nostrils, and she let out a sob as she realized who was comforting her. Was her story really that sad? Or was Acacia just an emotional wreck that people felt sorry for? She tearfully looked up at Artemis and to say that she was surprised at what she saw would be an understatement.

Artemis had changed into her adult form, a thirty-year-old woman, and had her arms wrapped around her. She had tears in her eyes as she looked down at the broken girl in her arms, all too aware of the unbelieving stares that she was getting. That they were both getting. Nevertheless, Artemis held Acacia until her sobs stopped and her breathing returned to normal.

Finally coherent of the situation, Acacia felt embarrassment flood through her entire body. Still, she made sure that her face was dry and that her eyes weren't too puffy before finally pulling away. She avoided eye contact with everyone and stared at the floor, knowing that she had just given everyone to impression that she was a weak little girl who needed comfort from a maiden goddess. _Way to go Acacia,_ she scolded herself.

She finally worked up the courage to look at Artemis and whisper "Thank you." Artemis smiled as she flashed back to her throne, a giant goddess once more. All the gods stared blankly at Artemis, then they turned their attention to the shell shocked girl in the middle of the room. Noticing all their stares, Acacia hastily said, "I lost it after that. I broke the ropes and ran. There was nothing I could do for Ashni or Rai, so I just prayed that they would live." She looked at the man in the pinstriped suit with slightly red eyes. "That's my story."

All the gods were stunned at her proclamation. "Well," pinstriped suit man cleared his throat. "That was… enlightening." Suddenly the gears started turning in his head, and acacia could see his eyes narrow in concentration. "These friends of yours, did they have black hair and blue eyes?"

Acacia's eyes widened. He had just described them perfectly. Then the gears clicked in her head, too. This man was Zeus, and Hera, his wife, hated his kids. Ashni and Rai had claimed to have powers over the sky and during the attack only they had been had hurt. She had simply been in the way.

Reflecting back to that day, she remembered the way that the woman had given off a strong, godly feel. She remembered how the woman had had a peacock feather in her hair.

"They were children of Zeus," she said. "And I know who was responsible for their attack."


End file.
